Boo! Spooky Scary Pretty Cure
"Evil beware,you're in for a scare!" -'Phrase from the series' Boo! Spooky Scary Pretty Cure (ブー! スプーキー スケアリープリキュア Bū! Supuukii Scary Purikyua) is a Precure fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire . The series motifs are Halloween and Monsters Synopsis In a world known as Spectralvania A magical being known as Sutain created monsters with a enchanted typewriter,he created them to bring fun and joy to halloween,every night on October,during the "Witching Hour" (12:00 Midnight),the monsters would be allowed to come to the human world and scare the people and would return to Spectralvania in the morning,of course,they had a strict rule that they could not under any circumstances,physically harm anyone This was the status quo until a group of monsters rebelled,they didn't just want to scare others,they wanted to hurt them,all for the sake of their own pleasure,They tried to wreak havoc in the human world but were sealed in books by none other than Sutain himself. However,on a full moon during the witching hour,the monsters were able to free themselves from their prisons,they wanted revenge on not only their creator,but also the rest of humanity as well. Luckily,Sutain dispatched his assistant: Poe,to find the Spooky Scary Pretty Cure,warriors that will stop this scary onslaught of off-the-page terror. Characters Pretty Cure Sukoshi Akuma/'Cure Imp' (キュアインプ Kyua Inpu)- She's a girl who loves Halloween,she's cheeky and feisty and a bit of a trickster,she has dreams of being a famous horror writer. Her alter ego is Cure Imp,who's based off demons,devils,and of course,imps,her name means "little demon" Yasei Tsukiko/'Cure Howl' (キュアハウル Kyua Hauru)- A cowardly but down-to-earth girl with dreams of being a veterinarian. Her alter ego is Cure Howl,who's based off werewolves,her name means "wild moon child" Hissori Shinrei/'Cure Wraith' (キュアレイス Kyua Reisu)- A rather anti-social and quiet but kind girl, Her alter ego is Cure Wraith,who's based off ghosts and poltergeists,her name means "silent spirit" Atsui Taberu/'Cure Slime' (キュアスライム Kyua Suraimu)- A playful and creative girl who loves to eat and can almost never sit or stand still for very long. Her alter ego is Cure Slime,who's based off blob creatures,her name means "feisty eater" Chishio Hikage/'Cure Countess' (キュアカウントネス Kyua Countess)- A classy and elegant girl who lives in a manor, she's not not good with social interaction (being that she's tutored at home) as well as being a little snobbish. Her alter ego is Cure Vampire,who's based off you guessed it,vampires,her name means "blood shadow" Mascots Poe- A crow fairy from Spectralvania,he was sent by Sutain to search for the Spooky Scary Pretty Cure Villains Akumokuro- The main antagonist,he once a regular skeleton serving as the leader of the monsters when they invaded the human world at midnight,he rebelled as he was mad that he wasn't all tht scary like his monster friends and therefore felt like an outcast,he grew to monstrous proportions and wanted to show the world what they were missing in a fit of rage,he then swore revenge against his creator after breaking out of the book he was sealed in,his name means "nightmare skull" (combining the words akumu and dokuro) Kugudami- A doll brought to life and one of Akumokuro's underlings,she's short yet very manipulative. She has the ability to control people with his strings, making them move do things against their will.Her name comes from Kugustu meaning puppet or marionette and dami,romaji for dummy. Ishigoiru- A gargoyle and one of Akumokuro's underlings,he has the ability to turn people into stone,his name comes from Ishi,meaning stone and Gagoiru,romaji for Gargoyle. Bugibaba- One of Akumokuro's underlings,A witch based and named after the Slavic folklore character of Baba Yaga, who is considered to be the Russian Boogeyman Bakemono- The monsters of the series,when one of Akumokuro's underlings writes "boo!" in the book they were sealed in,the black ink comes from the book and possesses the nearest object or person who's afraid of something Supporting Characters Sutain- The creator of the monsters,when some of his monsters tried to attack those in the human world,he sealed them in books. Locations Spectralvania- The world where Sutain and all his monsters live when they aren't scaring people. Haddonwood- The town the cures live in,it's name is a combination of Haddonfield from the Halloween movies and Springwood from the Nightmare on Elm Street series Silent Lake Middle School- The school the cures attend to,it's name is a combination of Silent Hill from the Silent Hill series,and Crystal Lake from the Friday the 13th movies Items Pumpkin Pact- The cure's transformation device, which is a compact that resembles a pumpkin,to transform the cures shout the phrase "Pretty Cure! Dress Up!" Spooky Tools- Weapons that cures can summon to aide them in battle * Cure Imp's Pitchfork- Cure Imp's weapon, which takes the form of a pitchfork * Cure Howl's Claws- Cure Howl's weapon, which takes the form of claws, worn similarly to brass knuckles * Cure Wraith's Scythe- Cure Wraith's weapon, which takes the form of a scythe * Cure Slime's Whip- Cure Slime's weapon, which takes the form of whip that can latch on to and pull things * Cure Countess's Crossbow- Cure Countess's weapon, which takes the form of a crossbow that can shoot stakes of light Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Monster Themed Series